Generally, an LCD cell is structured such that liquid crystal molecules are injected between two plates, and by regulating power of an electric field, the amount of light transmission is controlled.
As shown in FIG. 2, the conventional LCD cell is made by depositing conductive layers 3 on each of two glass plates 2, forming orientation layers 4 on each of the conductive layers 3, dispersing spacers 5 between the two glass plates 2, sealing an edge portion by using a sealant 8, and forming a liquid crystal layer by injecting liquid crystal molecules 7.
The above LCD cell controls an arrangement of liquid crystal molecules 7 by providing the conductive layer 3 with an electric field through drive integrated circuits.
Further, the liquid crystal orientation layer 4 is made of a polyamide layer deposited on the glass plates 2 through a printing process, and an orientation process is conducted by rubbing a surface of the polyamide layer with a soft cloth.
In the conventional LCD cell formed as described above, because the orientation layer is formed by performing an orientation process requiring rubbing, static electricity is created and the LCD cell is contaminated by dust and other foreign substances transferred from the cloth.